Coronation Street (New Family)
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: This is my first stab at Coronation Street, please meet my character Rio Busby Smith, his non-identical twin sister Sapphire-Poppy, their youngest sister Morticia Skye-Ann and their mum Camilla-Suzanne. I hope you will like them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcoming The Smith's

Authors Notes: Everyone please meet my new Coronation Street Family mum Camilla Suzanna, non-identical twins Rio Busby and Sapphire Poppy plus their younger sister Morticia Skye Ann

The Smith.

Rio Busby is based on myself he's 21, Sapphire Poppy is based on my cousin Bethany also 21, Morticia Skye Ann is based on my good friend Sarah Lily Dowsing her character is 13

Sapphire Poppy is a goth and Morticia Skye Ann is a chav

Camilla-Suzanne is an head strong successful businesswoman

It was a mild, quiet day on the Coronation Street cobbles, a new family is coming to town

Rio was driving in a 6 seater car with the back seats put down apart from just one car with his non-identical twin sister, his car was full of boxes full of their belongings

Rio drove round the corner passed Dev's PrimaDonna Kebab shop, Morticia was winding up Rio because she wanted the next issue of her favourite gossip magazine

"Bro is there an nearest shop around her, is there an nearest shop around here, is there an nearest shop I want my magazine" Morticia repeated

"Jeez would you please shut up sis, I'll find a shop in a second, I'm just looking for Victoria Court for our new flat" Rio explained

"Ok what evz" Morticia sighed

Sapphire couldn't help herself but laugh because she knows the only person that could wind up her brother to the max is their little sister Morticia

"Thanks a lot Sapphy" sighed Rio

"Sorry bro but it's funny how much Morticia can wind you up" Sapphire laughed

Rio pulled up and parked the car and went into the kebab shop to find out where Victoria Court is

In the kebab shop Gemma was cutting pieces from the kebab meat

"Excuse me love, any chance would you know where Victoria Court would be please" asked Rio

"Ermmm yes it's just 5 minutes down away just drive passed the bus stop and passed the pub and under the bridge then there you are" directed Gemma

"Thank you love, that's a massive help" Rio thanked

Rio left the kebab shop and re-entered the car

"So where the new flat the bro" asked Sapphire

"The girl in the shop said it's strait ahead and under the bridge" explained Rio

"I'm bored" Morticia moaned

"Morticia when we get to the new flat we can go to the shop" mutted Rio

"Good" Morticia sarcastically

Rio drove off to the new flat

Meanwhile as the new family was moving into their new flat Bethany walked down the road to the bus stop, the teenage girl kept looking over her shoulder as she was scared that she could be followed as she is being bullying

As Bethany got to the bus stop Faye was waiting there already for the bus, Bethany sighed in relief that someone was there even though she is older than Faye

Back at the new flat Rio, Sapphire and Morticia was unpacking the car and taking their boxes upstairs to the flat but Morticia didn't feel like helping so she just sat on the step

Sapphire and Rio were struggling with all the boxes but Morticia still didn't want to help

"When am I getting my magazine seriously" Morticia moaned

"When we've got all of these boxes in the new flat" snapped Rio in annoyance

"Ok Mrs Snappy Pants" Morticia laughed as she enjoyed winding her her oldest brother as she knew it's only her that can do it

Rio wasn't amused

"You may as well just take her bro because she'll carry on else" Sapphire suggested

"Your right sis, but are you ok with these 3 more boxes to take up" Rio questioned

"Yes I'll be fine now just take Morticia to get her magazine" Sapphire answered

Rio wasn't happy but he had to take his youngest sister to get her favourite magazine to stop her winding him up

"Ho-ray about time, now we can go and get my magazine" Morticia cheered

Sapphire carried on unpacking the car

As Rio and Morticia went off to find the nearest shop Morticia was winding up her brother

It didn't take long for the young brother and sister to find Rita's Kabin, they went inside

"Go find your magazine then sis" Rio suggested

Morticia went strait to the magazines shelf

"I've never saw you two lovelies around here before" said Rita

"We are new around here, I'm Rio and the young girl is my sister and my other sister is at our new flat" explained Rio

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you Rio, I'm Rita " Rita introduced herself

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rita" Rio also introducing himself

Rita and Rio shook hands until Norris from in the back came out from the store room in an outrage

"When was these shelves last cleaned they're flithy" muttered Norris

"And this is Norris, sorry about him he can be a bit annoying and moany at times" Rita whispered to Rio

"I heard that" Norris complained

"Good I made sure you heard it" Rita laughed

Both Rio and Rita laughed as Norris pulled a disgusted facial expression until he turned to look at the young teenaged girl laughing to herself reading a small part of an article

"Are you going to buy that magazine or what" Norris snapped

Morticia ignored him and carried on laugh

"Hey you are you deaf, I'm talking to you, are you going to buy that" again snapped Norris

"Oi Norris don't ever speak to my little sister like that again" an outraged Rio snapped

"Huh excuse me, I think you need a lesson on respecting your elders young man" Norris sarcastically said

"I do, but people like you who say stuff like that to people annoy me" Rio angerally said

"How dare you speak to me like that" Norris squarked

"OH NORRIS JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE THE POOR SIBLINGS ALONE" Rita shouted raising her voice to shut her co-worker up

"But he..." Norris tried to say

"But nothing" Rita said

Morticia had her magazine in hand and walked to the counter

"This is the one bro" Morticia said

"Ok well I'm paying for it for you sis" Rio suggested

Rio took a £5 note out of his Manchester United wallet and handed it to Rita

"No sweetie on the house and I'll through in 3 bags of sweets in for you" Rita announced

"Are you sure Rita" Rio said in shock

"Certainly not" Norris butted in

"Oh Norris I've told you to put a sock in it and yes Rio I'm sure now put that £5 back in your wallet and go and enjoy the rest of your day" Rita added

"Well thank you so much Rita, your 1 in a million" Rio said proving to Norris that he does respect his elders

Rio accepted the 3 bags of sweets and Morticia's magazine and smiled

Morticia left the shop

"Thank you Rita, you're very kind and you also enjoy the rest of your day" Rio said

"I will just do that, thank you sweetie" Rita added

Rio and Rita both smiled then Rio left the shop to catch up with his sister

"Now are you happy" Rio questioned

"Errmm a little but I'm gonna read this mag then just annoy you" Morticia laughed

Rio wasn't amused but he loves his youngest sister so that's why he tolerates it when she winds him up, the both of them walked back to meet Sapphire

"All done bro, all the boxes are in the flats, as your the oldest I've put all your stuff in the largest room, I have the smallest of the 2 bedrooms in the first flat and mum and Morticia has the next doors flat, plus mum has the largest and she rang me not so long ago to say she's on her way back from the high school Morticia will go" explained Sapphire

(as Camilla has brought two flats in Victoria Court)

"Woah that's good and no sis, I want you to have my room and I'll have yours" suggested Rio

"No bro you have it because you need more space for shelves for your football trophies as I know you like them to be in your bedroom" Sapphire

said

Morticia sat down about to read her magazine

"Sapph when did you say mum's coming back I weren't listening" Morticia asked

"She's on her way back from the school she's enrolled you to, I think it's called Weatherfield High" Sapphire announced

"Oh great, do I really have to go to a new school I'm not a child" Morticia sarcastically said

"Yes you do, because your only 13 and we want the best for you and your education" both her older sisters said

"Yeah but I hate school" Morticia added

Rio went to his brand new room so did Sapphire while leaving their sister to sit on the sofa that was left by the old owners of their new flat

Morticia lay across the sofa and started to read her magazine

After half an hour someone knocked on the door but Morticia ignored the first and second knock so Rio came out of his new room to open it only to reveal it to be their mum Camilla

"Arrr mum come in and you found it alright then" Rio asked

"Yes darling, I hope you and Sapphy will enjoy your new flat" expressed Camilla

"Yes mum thank you very much, how did you get on enrolling Morticia at the high school" Rio questioned

"It's all completed and she starts tomorrow" Camilla answered

"Arrr mum seriously do I have to go to school, schools boring" Morticia whined

"Yes darling, you need your education to get a job that you want and be successful like I am" Camilla said to her youngest daughter

"I've already told her mum" Rio added

Sapphire could hear her mum's voice so she came out of her new room

"Arrr mum you made it" Sapphire expressed then giving her mum a hug

The mother and daughter hugged the parted

"There's are the keys for the flat next door mum" said Sapphire taking the keys from her pocket then handing her mum the new keys

"Thank you darling, come Morticia we need to unpack out stuff and leave your brother and sister to finish unpacking their stuff" Camilla suggested

Morticia stood up, gave her other brother and sister a kiss and a hug then followed her mum next door to their brand new flat

Chapter 2 will be written and then upload when I can get round to it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Morticia's starts school /Bethany is attacked

As it was the first morning waking up in their new flats The Smith's felt excited for what the first day on their new street will become for them but for one of the Smith's siblings she wasn't excited, Morticia tried to get out of going to school on her first day at Weatherfield High so she stayed in bed

"Morticia wake up now or you will be late for your first day at your new school" asked Camilla

"Arrgghh" moaned Morticia

"Morticia hurry up" again asked Camilla

This time Morticia just ignored her mum

"Morticia come on, I'm not asking you again" Camilla said starting to get annoying with her youngest daughter

Again Morticia ignored her mum, this angered Camilla

"MORTICIA SKYE ANN SMITH, GET YOUR BACK SIDE OUT OFF BED AND GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL" shouted Camilla

Morticia just strait out of bed this time because whenever her mum calls her by her full name she knows she's in trouble

The young teenager rushed to get ready and come bursting out of her new room

"I'm sorry mum, I'm ready" apologised Morticia

"I can't drive you to school now because I'm running late for work, you'll have to get your brother to take you" said Camilla

"Ok" whined the teen

Camilla picked up her bag and car keys to the 6 seater car as it is hers and she was driving Rio's car yesterday, gave her youngest daughter a kiss and a hug

"I'm running late sweetie, have a good first day at school and please don't get in trouble" said Camilla as she kissed and hugged her daughter

"I'll try not to mum" Morticia replied

Morticia picked her bag up locked the flat door and went to knock on next door to ask her brother to take her to school

Morticia knocked on the door and Sapphire answered

"Hey sis, aren't you meant to be school" questioned Sapphire

"Errmm yeah I'm supposed to be but mum told me to ask Rio if he could drive me to school or I'll be really late" answered Morticia

"Oh ok" said Sapphire

Rio came out of his bedroom after getting dressed then showered

"Ermm Morticia you meant to be at school, why aren't you there" questioned Rio

"According to Morticia mum asked her to ask you if you could drive her" answered Sapphire before Morticia could tell her brother

"Ok well we'll have to hurry up, I'll just get my keys" said Rio which he weren't very happy

"Thanks bro" Morticia thanked her brother

"Right let's get you to school" Rio added

The brother and younger sister left the flat leaving Sapphire to make her own breakfast before she goes out to find a job

Meanwhile downstairs Rio and Morticia got into his red VW Lupo and pulled off and they made there way to Weatherfield High

"Are you excited for your first day sis" asked Rio

"No I'm not excited, not one bit I will hate it" Morticia moaned

"I've told you before sis, you need your education so you can be successful in life, it's a big world outside of school" Rio told his sister

"I know you, Sapphy and mum keep telling me but you left school at 15, you didn't complete your year 11 so why do I have to go to school" complained Morticia

"Yes your right I didn't start year 11 that's because I was scouted for the local football Academy but I still had to study at the Academy I was attending" Rio said

"No you didn't, all you did was play stupid football all day" again complained Morticia

"No Morticia I did study I had to, because I wasn't old enough to go strait into the team I had to complete my school work but at the Academy" Rio replied

"Whatever" a annoyed Morticia said as she looked out of the window

Rio pulled up outside of the school to let his sister out

"Morticia promise me you won't get into trouble" Rio asked before Morticia slammed the car door

Morticia ignored her brother and just walked through the school gates

"What am I going to do with her" sighed Rio

Rio sat in his car for a couple of minutes sighing to himself then he drove off

Meanwhile at the bus stop Bethany realised she left one of her books at home so she put her hand up in the first lesson and asked her teacher if she could go and collect it

"Errmmm miss could I go home for a minute because I've left one of my G.C.S.E books and collect it" asked Bethany

"Hahhah the thick, fat cow forgot her books" whispered Lauren to her friends as they laughed

"You can go at break time Bethany right now you need to finish this work off the class are doing now" the teacher said

Bethany heard what Lauren has said to her she started to have a tear in her eye, she tried to hide it so Lauren and her friends couldn't see but Lauren had already seen

"Look at the miserable cry baby, she crying now" Lauren again whispered to her friends as they laughed

"Just leave me alone Lauren" Bethany asked

"Oh the ugly virgin speaks" Lauren said

Her friends started laughing loud as their teacher heard them laughing

"May I ask what's so funny Lauren" questioned the teacher

"Errrmm yeah miss Bethany just farted and she smells" Lauren answered

The whole class laughed

Bethany grabbed her things and ran out of the class room but she bumped into Morticia

"Watch it you stupid cow" Mortica said

Bethany had tears down her eyes

"Sorry" Bethany cried as she ran off

"Cow" Morticia said as the older teen ran off

Bethany sat down on the bench outside of the school but still on the school grounds she sat crying

Back in school Morticia finally arrived at her classroom her new teacher saw her outside the door in the corridor

Her new teacher waved to her to come in so the teen entered

The teacher introduced himself

"Hello I'm Mr Tartem I'm your new English teacher" the teacher introduced himself

"Your a what sir... And I'm Morticia Smith" Questioned Morticia

"Excuse me what did you say" answered Mr Tartem

"I thought you said your a tart sir" Morticia explained

The class laughed

"How dare you, just sit down and don't interrupt the class" Mr Tartem asked

"Ok tart" Morticia muttered

"What did you say Morticia" again questioned Mr Tartem

"Nothing mate" Morticia added

"Good well sit down and I'm not your mate I'm your English Teacher" Mr Tartem said

Morticia sat down right at the back of the room

Morticia whispered to the nearest girl to her

"I feel sorry for his wife or his girlfriend if he has one because he's a tart" whispered Morticia

The girl and a few other class mates started laughing at what the new girl just said about their teacher

Throughout the rest of the lesson Morticia was making the whole class laugh Mr Tartem struggled to get through the lesson be he managed it

Back on the street Rio's phone rang it was the manager of Weatherfield County F.C informing him that he needs to go to their ground for the confirmation of their newest player which was in fact himself so he got in his car and drove to the ground which was pretty handy as it was not far from the school

Rio arrived at the ground the manager was waiting for him, he got out of the car and walked towards the manager

The manager held out his hand and shook his hand, Rio accepted

They both men walked into the club house so they could finalise the signing, Rio was excited because he loves playing football that was the reason why his family moved to Weatherfield

Meanwhile back at school

The bell rang everyone got up and marched out of the classroom, the deal didn't take long to sign in a matter of minutes it was over and Rio would start the upcoming season in a few weeks time so he got back in his car and drove off

The day began to get a tiny bit faster soon it was break time at this point Bethany had miss half of the first lesson and the whole of her second lesson she heard the bell for break time, as she was getting up off the bench she saw Lauren and her friends

Bethany walked off out of the gates at this point she had really sore eyes as she was crying so much because of Lauren and her friends

Bethany quickly walked to the bus stop to wait for the bus but unknowingly to herself she didn't realise Lauren and her friend followed her out of the gates

"OI FAT SMELLY VIRGIN" Lauren shouted

Bethany sat down at the bus shelter trying to ignore them

"Oi I'm talking to you" Lauren said

"Please leave me alone, I've don't nothing to you" Bethany pleaded

"Your face around here upsets me, that's why and anyway it's a lot of fun" Lauren laughed

Rio was driving passed the school just to check if his sister was still in school, he could see her on the field listening to her music so he smiled but when he was just about to drive off he saw what was going on

Bethany tried so hard to ignore everything that was being said to her until Lauren went for her

Lauren grabbed Bethany by the hair and pulled her also slamming her face into the bus stop post, Bethany at this point fell to the ground covering herself in tears while Lauren and her friend were standing over her

At this point watching on in his car Rio couldn't see anymore so he intervened by getting out of his car and walking towards to girls

"Oi what do you think your playing at, I've watched everything you've done to this poor girl leave her alone" Rio angerally said

Lauren and her friends were spooked so the ran off but Lauren quickly grabbed Bethany's bag to torment her more

Bethany looked in pain she had a bruise forming underneath her eye and on her cheek already

"Are you ok miss" questioned Rio

"Leave me" Bethany cried

"I can't do that I'm afraid, do you want me to help you back in school" Rio asked

"No I want to go home" Bethany again cried reaching out to pick her bag up but there was no sign of it she didn't know that Lauren had actually taken it

"Are you looking for your bag miss, sorry to say but one of the girls took it" Rio explained

Bethany cried more as she tried to sit up

Rio reached his hand out to Bethany so he could help her up

"Would you please take me home, I want to go home I live on Coronation Street" cried and pleaded Bethany

"I live near there now, I live in Victoria Court" Rio said

The young chap helped the young teen up to her feet and held her up and walked her to his car

In the car Rio was really concerned for the young team because she looked in a bad way as she could focus on anything so he drove off to take her home

As Rio drove into the street Bethany flung her hand up to point where she lived but she was close to nearly hitting Rio in the face

"So you live there ok, just a second" Rio said

Rio turned into the drive next to Aiden's car outside the factory

He got out and helped Bethany out of the car

As he was holding her up she was also holding on her rib as Lauren also punched her in the rib that he never saw, he knocked on the door to the Platt's house

The first knock there was no answer so he knocked again and a further two more times until Sarah has finally answered the door

"Shhhhh what are you playing at, I've only just got Harry down" Sarah said unknowingly saw her daughter in a state

"You must be this girl's family" asked Rio still holding up Bethany

"OMG BETHANY" Sarah screamed

Sarah moved into the living room so Rio could help Bethany into the living room

"What's happened, what's happened to my daughter" Sarah questioned

Rio helped Bethany onto the sofa as she was crying more

"She's been attacked by some girls and they've also taken her bag" Rio explained

Sarah started to cry seeing her only daughter in a bad way

"Thank you, thank you so so much" thanked Sarah

"It's ok Miss, I saw everything happen to your daughter" Rio again explained

Sarah gave Rio a hug to thank him then comforted her daughter, Rio felt really bad so he left the Platt's house and got into his car and drove off

Authors Notes: What will happen to poor young Bethany I know in the actual soap the bullying has stopped but this was meant to be all written moths ago


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bethany's breakdown

It's been a few days since Bethany was attacked by her bullies she had heavy bruising on her face and a large bruise on right side with every move she made she cried in pain

The poor teenager locked herself in her bedroom, she wouldn't come out as she was scared so much and she didn't want anyone seeing her in the state she was

Downstairs at the Platts household David was making breakfast for little Lily and Max before he took Max to school

Sarah and Gail were both sitting on the sofa, gail had her arm around her daughter

"David where is Bethany" questioned Max

Sarah overheard Max ask David about Bethany this made Sarah burst in tears

"She's upstairs mate, something bad happened to her the other day" David answered as he had his hands on the work surface thinking about Kylie

Max heard his auntie Sarah crying so he left the table and walked over to Sarah

"Oh Auntie Sarah did I upset you asking about Bethany" Max asked

Sarah wiped away her tears and looked at Max

"Come here Max, Auntie Sarah needs a cuddle and no Max you didn't upset me, I'm upset because what had happened to her and the way she isn't coming out of her room" explained Sarah giving an half smiling

Max gave Sarah a hug

"I will help you look after Bethany, she's my amazing cousin and I love her" Max said

This made Sarah smile

"Thank you Max and she knows that" Sarah said

"Come on Max getting your coat, I'll take you to school" David said

David kissed his daughter on her head

Max picked up his coat and school bag and left with David

"Mum I'm so scared for her, I don't know what to do" Sarah cried

"Darling I know, your doing the best you can" Gail said

"But... But if I didn't have my break down Bethany wouldn't had struggled at school and maybe the bullying wouldn't have got this bad, it's all my fault" Sarah again cried

"No... No Sarah it's not your fault, the girls who are bullying our Bethany are cowards" Gail comforted her daughter

"No mum. I've failed her, I failed as a parent I'm a bad mother" Sarah cried for the third time but this time she cried into her mums arms

"Don't you ever say that Sarah, your a fantastic mother" Gail said

Back upstairs in her room Bethany laid in bed crying her eyes out but she's cried so much the bruise on her face is sore, red and stinging her

"Why am I so fat, ugly and a failure" Bethany cried to herself

"Why, why, why, why" again Bethany cried

The more she cried the more pain she was in, she got up out of bed and worked to her mirror, looked at herself

"I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm worthless, I'm a failure, I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm worthless, I'm a failure look at yourself Bethany, just look at yourself, your a failure" repeated Bethany to herself

Back downstairs little Lily was still finishing off her breakfast, Sarah pulled herself together, wiped away her tears and walked into the kitchen

Sarah looked at Lily and smiled

"Where's all your breakfast gone" asked Sarah

"Inside my tum, tum" Lily said

This made Sarah laugh, she gave Lily a hug but she hid her true feelings from the little girl

"Go and sit with nanny Gail, Lily" Sarah suggested

"Come on Lily come and give your nanny Gail a hug" Gail asked

Lily left the table and walked over to her nanny to give her a hug while Sarah picked up Lily's plate and put it in the sink

Sarah worried about her daughter again so she made some toast for Bethany and put her favourite jam on to see if it might work

"I'm taking some toast up for Bethany see if she wants some breakfast" Sarah suggested

"Ok" Gail added

Sarah walked up the stairs to Bethany's room

She knocked on the door but before she could knock she put her ear to the door

"Why am I so ugly, fat and a failure" Bethany said which Sarah heard through the door

This pained Sarah hearing her daughter talk about herself like this

"Bethany, Bethany please let me in I want to talk and I have some toast and I've put your favourite jam on" Sarah said

Bethany ignored her mum

"Please Bethany, please you need to eat something" pleaded Sarah

Again Bethany ignored her

Sarah tried her hardest to get Bethany to come out of her room but she couldn't so she bent down to the floor and placed the plate of toast on the floor hoping her daughter you eventually come out to have her breakfast

"I'll just leave it outside your door then, but please come out darling" Sarah said

For the third time Bethany ignored her mum

Sarah went back downstairs

"Any luck Sarah" Gail asked

"No" Sarah tried not to cry

Gail took Lily out to the park to give Sarah some space but Gail didn't want to leave her daughter but she know Lily was too young to understand what is actually wrong

It was eventually lunch time and Bethany hasn't eaten since the beginning of the week, Sarah knew this she was so worried but her phone rang it was Liz

"Hello Sarah, it's Liz I'm just wondering if you could come in and work the lunch time shift we're under staff today" Liz said

"Errmm as long as it's only just lunch time because I'm worried about Bethany" Sarah also said

"Yes it's only for the lunch time rush, that's when Michelle and Steve are back" Liz added

"Ok thanks you I will be right over" Sarah said before hanging up the phone

"BETHANY I'M SORRY, I HAVE TO GO TO WORK, I WILL BE BACK SOON" Sarah shouted up to Bethany

She listened for an answer from her daughter but sadly Bethany didn't say anything

Sarah felt so bad but she couldn't let Liz down she left the house, Bethany heard her mum leave the house so she opened her door, saw the toast and picked it up

"I can't, I just can't" Bethany cried she wanted to eat something but she couldn't bring herself around to eat

Bethany walked downstairs with the plate of toast in hand, walked into the kitchen walked to the bin, opened the top and chucked the toast away and walked back upstairs, she got half way up and flitched in pain because of her bruised side

She went back into her room and got back into bed and burst into tears again

In the Rovers Sarah was 10 minutes into her shift, Rio, Sapphire and their mum came in for lunch while Morticia was at school

"I'll get the drinks and lunch mum, both of you go and find a table" Rio suggested

Sapphire and Camilla both found a table and sat down while Rio stood at the bar waiting to be served

Liz was at the bar

"Yes love, was can I get you" Liz asked

Sarah saw the lad who helped her daughter so she asked Liz if she could serve him instead

"Liz do you mind if I serve this man please" asked Sarah

"Oh ok, go ahead" Liz replied a bit confused

"What would you like to order" asked Sarah

"Don't I know you, and a pint of beer, 2 glasses of rose wine plus 3 of your hotpots please" ordered Rio

"Yes you do, I'm Sarah Platt the mother of the girl you helped a couple of days ago" Sarah introduced herself

"Oh yes well it's good to see you again Sarah, I'm Rio Smith, it's good to see you on a good term this time, how is your daughter" asked Rio

"Not so good terms, and her name is Bethany and she's worse than ever" Sarah said

"Oh know why is that if you don't mind me asking" Rio questioned

"Can we talk somewhere please" Sarah also asked

"Oh yes of cause Sarah" Rio agreed as he could see how upset she looked

"Just one minute I will pass your order to Liz" Sarah said as she pulled the pint and poured the wine into the glasses

"That's fine, I'll just take the drinks of then I'll come back to you" Rio said

Rio paid for everything, Sarah gave him to change, then he took the drinks of to the table and walked back to the bar

"Could we speak in private please, I don't want anyone else to hear" Sarah suggested

"Sure, lead the way" Rio agreed

Sarah went out into the smoking area at the back of the pub which Rio followed her as it was quiet

They both sat down, Sarah took a deep breath and she confessed really quickly

"It's Bethany, she's in a bad way, she's locked herself away in her bedroom, she hasn't eaten since monday plus she won't speak to non of her family more so she won't even speak to me and I'm her mother" Sarah confessed in a quick breath

"Slow down a bit sorry Sarah, so she hasn't eaten since when..." Rio misunderstood

"Monday she hasn't eaten since monday and she's locked herself away" Sarah cried

Rio felt bad he didn't know what to do but in the back of his mind that where he hid his dark times so in a small way he knew how Sarah felt

Rio put his arm around her tried to comfort her

"I don't know what your going through but I know your trying your best but if you would like, I could try and help" Rio suggested but in fact he did know what Sarah was going through

"If you would like, I could try and help" Rio suggested

"Would you, oh please I think it might help as you were the person that helped her and brought her home" Sarah cheered up a bit

Sarah gave Rio a hug to say thank you then went back inside the pub

As Rio went to sit down at the table he looked back at Sarah they both smiled at each other now she knew it could help

"Whit whoo bro I think you've pulled" Sapphire laughed

"Leave it out sis" Rio also laughed

Camilla looked at her son and she was so proud of him

All 3 of them tucked into their hotpots

After a while as the new family finished their food, Sarah came over to take the dishes

"Did you enjoy that" asked Sarah

"That was delicious" Camilla announced

"We agree" the non-identical twins agreed

Sarah smiled and carried the 3 dishes away

After the lunch time rush the pub began to empty so Liz told Sarah that she could get back to Bethany

"Sarah, you can go home now see you tomorrow night" Liz suggested

"Thank you Liz" Sarah thanked

As Sarah went to collect her coat and bag Steve and Michelle walked in from their shopping trip they took their shopping bags into the back and then started their shifts at the pub

With he coat on and bag in hand Sarah walked over to Rio

"Errmm Rio could you come to mine now as I've finished my shift" Sarah asked

"Of cause Sarah" Rio said

"Get in there bro" Sapphire laughed

Sarah looked confused, Rio looked embarrassed, Sapphire and Camilla laughed

Rio stood up and followed Sarah back to hers

As they entered the Platts' Sarah told Rio to go through into the living room

"Go on through" Sarah suggested

Rio stood in the living room and Sarah walked upstairs but saw Bethany standing on the landing

"Bethany your out of your room" Sarah smiled

"Yes but who's that with you" Bethany questioned

"It's Rio the lad who helped you the other day" Sarah answered

Bethany started to cry but she went down the stairs

As the teen saw the lad who saved her from the attack getting worse she fell on the bottom step Rio and Sarah rushed to her aid

"I'm sorry to say this but you should have left me" Bethany said to Rio as she looked at him

"BETHANT BRITNEY PLATT DON'T EVER SAY THAT" Sarah shouted

"It's ok Sarah, Bethany I only did what I did because I was a former victim of bullying myself" Rio confessed

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH" Bethany sat there screaming and bursting into tears because of Rio helping her now she new she was worthy

"What you also" Sarah said in shock at Rio's confession

"Yes I was bullied at your age Bethany even younger" Rio again confessed

"I'm sorry the way I spoke to you" cried Bethany

Bethany felt like a victim of bullying which she is but now she knows there are people she has in her life that supports her like the way Kylie did before she was killed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rio befriends the Platts

The next day Rio was in the gym where Gary, Dev and Sharif work and own working hard on the weights and with his music in his ears until he was disturbed by Sarah as she saw him going to the gym before she went to work but at this time she was on her break so she went to find him, she found him very easily

As Sarah walked up behind him and tap him on his shoulder he already turned around

"Oh hello Sarah" said Rio

"Hello Rio, I just want to thank you for everything" Sarah thanked

"I didn't do nothing really" Rio replied

"You did you managed to get Bethany out of her room, she's at home now on the sofa, I wanted to come and find you to ask you if you'd like to come and see her" Sarah asked

"I haven't got nothing on today until next week so I'm free so yeah I'll come, but I have to pick up my sister from school first then I'll be round if that's ok" Rio replied

"Yes that will be good thank you, my brother or mum should be in as well as Bethany and I'll let you get on with your workout" Sarah explained

"Ok and thank you, I'll see you late maybe" Rio added

Sarah smiled

"Yes see you later maybe Rio" Sarah said

As Sarah left Rio went on to the bench press,

On the bench press Rio was pushing himself, an on looking Sharif was impress watching the young lad enjoy his work out so he went over to him

"Sorry to disturb your workout but I've never saw you around here before" Sharif questioned

"I'm Rio Smith, I've just moved around here, I hope it was ok using your equipment, I'm a footballer player just signed for the local team Weatherfield County F.C" Rio answered then explained

"Oh that's fine my friend, you look like you work hard. If you'd like a membership for this gym" Sharif also explained

"Well that will be easier for me so yes I'm very interested where do I get a membership" asked Rio

"Follow me over to the counter and I'll take down your details then you will be a member, I'm Sharif Nazir by the way, I'm one of the co owners of this gym" announced Sharif

Rio followed Sharif over to the counter to fill in forms for membership, it took them a few minutes to fill them in

"That's all done, so all I need to say now is welcome to the gym" Sharif announced

"Thank you Sharif, I might be in tomorrow" Rio said

"That will be great, if you come in I'll see you then" Sharif added

Both Sharif and Rio shook hands then Rio left the gym

Later that day Rio left his flat and got

in his car he drove to Weathy High to pick up Morticia from school

On his journey to school he past some bushes down the road from the school he noticed something was stuck in one of the bushes it caught his eye, he pulled over and got out of his car to investigate what it was

He walked upto the bushes, put his hand in the bush only to find a girls bag.

He opened it just to see who it belonged to, he felt awkward because he was invading someone's personal privacy

He took a look inside and saw a purse, a mobile phone, 2 school revision books, a pencil case, a make-up bag and a hairbrush, he tried the moble phone but the screen didn't come on so he thought it must have ran out of battery so he tried the purse but didn't want to do it but he had to find out who they belong to so he looked inside the purse only to reveal the bag belonged to Bethany and 2 pictures inside the purse of herself with her mum and a little baby that was her brother Harry

"Oh no it belongs to Bethany" Rio said in shock

Rio didn't know what to do so he walked back to his car just as his sister Morticia was walking down the road she started to laugh seeing him holding a girls bag

"You ain't turning are you bro" laughed Morticia

Rio didn't understand at first because he was in shock

"What, what do you mean" asked Rio

"Nothing, are you alright bro" questioned Morticia showing concern for her brother

"Hm yeah I'm find, let's go" Rio said

The two siblings got into the car then Rio drove them both back home

In the car Morticia was still confused why her brother has a girls bag so she questioned him

"Bro why have you got a girls bag" questioned Morticia

"It belongs to someone I know who has lost their bag and I've found it so I'll take it back to them later" Rio answered

"Oh ok" Morticia added

When they both arrived back on the cobbles Morticia raced out of the car and strait up to the flat while Rio parked his car, got out and made his way over to the Platts

On his way to the Platts he felt awkward and embarrassed walking the street with a girls bag in hand but he did need to give Bethany her bag back

He made it to the Platts he knocked on the door he waited for a minute

Sarah opened the door

"You made it" Sarah said

"Yes I did" smiled Rio

"Come in" Sarah added

When Rio walked in, Sarah didn't see her daughters bag until he was in the living room where Bethany was on the sofa and David was standing in the kitchen

Rio looked at Bethany, she smiled at him as she was glad to see him again

"Bethany I have something for you" said Rio

David looked suspicious of Rio at what he just said because he thought Rio meant it in another way

Rio unveiled the bag from behind his back and showed Bethany

"My bag, where did you find that, I thought I'd never see it again" Bethany said she was so happy that she had her bag back

"I found in stuffed in one of the bushes when I went to pick up my sister from school and I brought it strait to you" Rio explained

David sighed in relief he now had a smile on his face watching his nieces reaction when Rio gave her, her bag back

"Thank you, thank you so so much Rio" Bethany thanked Rio

As Bethany was happy she had her bag back she struggled to get up but she did, she walked over to Rio and gave him a hug

"Thank you so much again" Bethany said

"It's ok Bethany" Rio added

Sarah smiled as Rio was the one that put a smile back on her daughter's face, David was happy to see his niece happy again so he went in the fridge and pulled out a 2 beers for himself and Rio

"Here mate, have a beer" David said

"I can't mate, I'm driving" Rio explained

"You live in Victoria Court, you can leave your car on the drive for the night can't you" David questioned

"Will that be ok" Rio answered

"Of course it will be ok, here get this down your neck, thank you for putting a smile back on my nieces face, I'm David, Sarah's brother" David explained

"I'm Ri..." Rio tried to say before David said his name

"I know your name, it's Rio, get this down your neck mate" David said handing the beer to Rio

"Thank you David" accepting the beer from David

"Bethany shuffle up and let Rio sit down" Sarah said

Rio sat down next to Bethany and she had a smile on her face as well as Rio himself, Sarah and David

Rio had now become friends with the Platts he felt good that he had moved to Weatherfield and that he had made friends already


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sapphire's childhood best friend turns up

Authors Notes: this chapter carries on from chapter 4, Rio meets Gail and Audrey so Gail wants to take him out for a drink to say thank you for helping her granddaughter

Plus there's a new character coming to the cobbles she is played by my real-life cousin Bethany (who plays Sapphire) so please welcome Becky (my cousin's friend) and her character's name is Ima Sandal she chose the name because it's her character hope you will like her

Rio was sitting next to Bethany on the sofa, Sarah was in the kitchen with David they both were looking on at her daughter and their new family friend Rio

"I for one think he's a sweet young chap" Sarah said

"He seems it" agreed David

"Just hope the bullying will stop" Sarah again said

"Hopefully it will" David replied

The brother and sister just stopped for a second they carried on watching both Rio and bethany

"How are you feeling now Bethany" asked Rio

"Now I'm feeling ok, still shaken up a bit" Bethany replied

"That's good your feelings a bit better, and no one would blame you that your still shaken up" Rio said

"True and I want to thank you again for everything you've done for me and finding my bag" Bethany thanked Rio

"It's ok Bethany, just call me Super Rio, fights against bullies and helping anybody out" Rio laughed

This made Bethany laugh but she flintched in pain

"Oh I'm sorry Bethany your still in a lot of pain" Rio showed concern

"No, no it's fine Rio it's just painful when I laugh or move a certain way" Bethany explained

The door opened, Max and Lily came running through it, Gail and Audrey slowly followed they were warn out from taking the kids to the park after school

Gail was shocked to see a strange person sitting in the living also sitting next to her granddaughter so she kind of flipped

"WHO IN THE NAME OF GOD, WHO ARE YOU. GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGTHER AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" shouted Gail

"Mum" David said

"Mum" Sarah said

"Nan" Bethany said

"NO SARAH, DAVID ANd BETHANY. I'VE NEVER SAW HIM BEFORE SO GET OUT" again shouted Gail

"MUM JUST LISTEN" shouted Sarah

"It's fine Sarah I'll go" Rio said

Rio went to leave the Platt's house until Bethany reached out and grabbed his arm

"No stay please Rio and Nan would you just listen" Bethany said

"Ok I'm listening" Gail said as she sat down

"This lad right here is an amazing young lad, when I was attacked on monday he was the only one that bothered to help me, he brought me back home. Today when he picked his younger sister up he found my bag and brought it back to me so if he's got to go well don't expect me to talk to you because I've made an amazing new friend in him so has mum and David" Bethany said to her nan in frustration

Gail was taken a back by the way her granddaughter had just snapped at her

"Oh Bethany I'm so sorry, I shouldn't had reacted like that" Gail apologised as she was in shock

"So you should be nan" Bethany said in anger

David and Sarah stood in shock but David was his usual self and tried not to laugh

"Bethany don't speak to your nan like, that, she had a right to say that because she's right I am a strange person to her as she's never seen me before" Rio explained

"He has a point there mum" Sarah added

"I'm sorry Mrs I will leave if you want me to go" Rio said

"No, no please stay, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that and I want to say thank for what you've done for my granddaughter so let me buy you a drink to apologise and say thank you" apologised Gail

"That sounds like a plan" David suggested

"You all go and I'll look after Max and Lily" Audrey also suggested

David, Sarah, Bethany, Rio and Gail all left and went to the pub

As the group were going towards the pub Rio saw his mum and his sisters also walking to the pub but from the other direction

"RIO" shouted Sapphire

"Who's that" Bethany asked

"They're his mum and his two sisters" Sarah said

Camilla, Sapphire and Morticia waited at the doors of the Rovers so the group could catch up

"Where have you been" asked Sapphire

"I've been with Bethany, Sarah and David" Rio explained

"Who are you all" asked Camilla

"We're the Platts" introduced Gail

"I'm Gail" said Gail

"I'm David" David said

"I'm Sarah and this is my daughter Bethany" Sarah introduced herself and Bethany

"Oh nice to meet you all, well I'm Camilla this my two daughters Sapphire and Morticia" Camilla also introducing her family

The both families walked into the pub

Camilla, Sapphire and Morticia sat at one table, Rio, Bethany, Sarah, David and Gail sat at the next table

Rio sat next to Bethany

"What drink would you like Rio" asked Gail

"Just a glass of water please Gail" Rio replied

"Come on I'll get you something better than water" Gail suggested

"Nan he's fine with water" Bethany butted in

Sapphire, Camilla, Morticia, Sarah, Rio and David laughed and Gail looked embarrassed

Gail and Camilla both ordered drinks for their families but Gail brought Rio a drink

Gail had white wine

Sarah had red wine

David had a pint

Bethany had coke

Rio had water

Camilla had red wine

Sapphire also had red wine

Morticia had coke

The both families were getting to know each other but Bethany kept looking at Rio and smiling at him this was known by Sarah because she was watching her daughter

Gail and Camilla were getting along

David was busy drinking his pint

Sapphire and Sarah were getting along

While Morticia was flipping beer mats

As the two families were getting to know each other the pub door opened and in walked a new face in was Ima Sandal Sapphire's best friend

Sapphire caught a glimps of the new face but to her it's an old face

"OMG it's Ima" Sapphire jumped up

"Sapphy" Ima said

The new friends hugged each other

Rio was shocked to see her so he sank into his seat

Bethany looked at him in confusion

"What's wrong Rio" Bethany asked

"It's Ima" Rio said

Ima could see Rio sank into his seat as she hugged her friend

"Alright Rio" Ima said

"Alright Ima" Rio replied

"So let's get this party started" Ima suggested

Rio was still in shock because it's been ages since he last saw Ima, this didn't go un-noticed by Bethany

"Mum can I stay with Rio for another drink" asked Bethany

"If that's ok with Rio then yes" Sarah answered

"Yes it is Sarah, I'll walk her home as well"

Sarah smiled then later David, Sarah and Gail left the pub with Camilla and Morticia

Outside the Rovers

Camilla gave Gail a hug

"It was nice meeting you" Camilla said

"Same to you Camilla" Gail answered

They parted

Camilla gave Sarah a hug

"Your son is an amazing young chap" Sarah said

"I know he is, thank you Sarah" Camilla also said

David smiled and then walked off to go home the later followed by Sarah and Gail

"Can we go home now mum" whined Morticia

"Yes ok" Camilla said

The mother and daughter walked home

Back in the Rovers Sapphire and Ima went into the toilet leaving Bethany and Rio alone at the table

"Why was you so embarrassed and shocked when your sister's friend walked in" questioned Bethany

"It's a long story Bethany" Rio answered

"I'm here to listen" Bethany said

"Ok well it all started when myself, Sapphy and Ima were all at school together and for about 3 months me and Ima had a small thing" Rio explained

"Oh I see" Bethany felt gutted

Rio noticed this

"What's up Bethany" asked Rio

"Nothing" Bethany sighed

"Yes there is" Rio said

The two girls came out of the toilets

"Bro we're going out into town are you and Bethany coming as well" asked Sapphire

"No, you two go ahead" Rio said

"Ok don't wait up then bro when you go home" Sapphire laughed

Both Sapphire and Ima left the Rovers yet again Bethany and Rio are left alone

"Do you want another drink Bethany" asked Rio

"Ok, I'll have another coke" sighed Bethany

"Ok" Rio said

Rio stood at the bar and later served by Michelle

"Can I have a pint please and another coke" Rio ordered

"Certainly" Michelle said pouring the drinks

At the table Bethany felt gutted because even though she knew she's only known Rio since monday but she started to connect with him

Rio came back with the drinks

"There is something up, I can see are you in pain still" Rio questioned

"No it's not that, It's because I know we've only known each other since monday, I've never had no one help me like the way you have and I feel stupid because I feel a connection" Bethany cried

Rio put his arm around her

"It's ok Bethany but it's a bit quick please I've only just turned 21 and your only 16" Rio explained

"How did you know I was 16" asked Bethany

"Because your still at school" Rio said

"Oh I'm now in sixth form now though" Bethany said

"Your a sweet girl Bethany and all that but your 16 and I don't want to get into any trouble" Rio explained

"It's 2016 everyone in relationships these days are age gaps" Bethany replied

Just ask Rio was about to say something to Bethany Ima walked back in

"Sorry forgot my bag" Ima said

"Its here" Bethany said

"Thanks" Ima replied then later left again

Bethany couldn't help but look at Rio

"I know about relationships these days but we've only just met each other Bethany" Rio explained

"Well how about we get to know each other first then see where it takes us" Bethany suggested

"I'm not sure, you seen how your gran reacted and I don't want to cause trouble with your family" Rio explained

"I know my mum likes you so if we get to know each other first then see where it takes us" Bethany said

"If you want to, but don't ever listen to those girls who are bullying you" Rio said

"I won't and we better get back because my mum will wonder" Bethany laughed

"Yes we better get back hahaha" Rio also laughed

Rio and Bethany left the Rovers and he walked her to her house

Outside the Platt's Sarah looked outside the window and saw them both she later came out

"Thank you for bringing her home Rio" Sarah said

"Mum, your so embarrassing" Bethany said embarrassed

"Sorry I'll leave you to it" Sarah laughed

Sarah re-entered the house

"Good" Bethany muttered

Rio started to laugh

"It's been a good day thank you Rio" Bethany said

"Yes it has and I'll have to get back now because my mum might need help with the dinner" Rio explained

"Ok I'll see you again" Bethany said with a smile

"Yes you will" laughed Rio

Bethany smiled and walked into the house, Rio walked off passed the house as Bethany saw him through the window

Second Authors Notes: Chapter 6 will be a 2 hander chapter between mother and daughter (Bethany and Sarah) and it will be set as 3 weeks after


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sarah and Bethany's Heart to Heart

Authors notes: as I have said this will be a 2 hander chapter between mother and daughter (Sarah and Bethany) hence the chapter title

It's been 3 weeks after Bethany's chat with Rio, she came home from school for lunch time she felt good in herself now that today was a bullying free day for her

As Bethany was in the kitchen, her head in the cupboard looking for something light, easy to make snack

Sarah walked in from shopping, Bethany caught a glipse of her mum with shopping bags

"Hold on mum, I'll help you" Bethany said

"Oh thanks darling, here take these into the kitchen for me while I'll pay the taxi outside" Sarah explained

"Ok" Bethany showed an half smile

Bethany took the bags into the kitchen and put them on the table to start unpacking them

"Can you bloody believe that, £12 bloody quid from the other end of town to home" Sarah said in frustration

"Calm down would you mum, you should have caught the bus back" Bethany replied

"Having these bags carting them around town the bus station is a no for me" Sarah sighed

Bethany tried to laugh but there was something bothering the teen but at first in went un-noticed by her mother

"I could of asked Rio" Sarah thought

"No mum, not Rio anyway he's at football practice" Bethany snapped

This time Sarah noticed there was something wrong with her daughter

"Hey what's up Bethany" Sarah questioned

"Nothing" Bethany answered

"No I'm your mother I should know when somethings up, recently I know I haven't spotted the problems until it's too late but now I know, when I mentioned Rio you snapped" Sarah explained

"It's nothing seriously" Bethany snapped yet again

"No, not happening it's time for a mother/daughter sit down heart to heart" Sarah suggested

"No mum" Bethany said

"No sit down" snapped Sarah

Bethany gave in to her mum so she sat down with her mum at the sofa

"So what's gone on" Sarah questioned

"Nothing, this is pointless mum there's nothing up" Bethany answered

"Yes there is when I mentioned Rio why did you snapped" Sarah asked

"It's nothing I really need to get back to school, I haven't had lunch yet" Bethany said getting up from the sofa

"Sit down" Sarah suggested

Bethany pulled a face and ignore her mum

"I'm not going to ask you again sit down" Sarah repeated

Bethany ignored her mum for the second time this was annoying Sarah

"BETHANY BRITNEY PLATT, SIT DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT'S UP AND WHY YOU SNAPPED WHEN I MENTIONED RIO" Sarah shouted

Bethany hated when her mum shouts so yet again she gave in and sit down again

"What's happened darling" Sarah again questioned

"Well if you must know it's personal to me, but if you want to know it is about Rio" Bethany explained

"What's happened then" Sarah repeated

"Well you know I've only known Rio for over 3 weeks" Bethany said

"Yes I do and what a lovely young chap he is" Sarah suggested

"I know he is (pause Bethany smiles) well you know a couple of weeks back when we was in the pub and we met his mum and sisters" Bethany again said

"Yes I do know, I was there" Sarah replied

"No need to be cocky mum, anyway well when we was left alone in the pub before he brought me home I said something to him" Bethany added

Sarah was taken aback but a bit confused

"What was that then, what did you say to him" Sarah asked

"Well I said to him, I know we've known each other for weeks now and I told him that he's the only lad who has ever done something to help me and I stupidly said that I have a connection with him" Bethany explained

"Oh Bethany is that why you snapped" Sarah asked

"Yes but there's reasons why nothing can happen, one because he had something for a few months with his sister Sapphire's best friend and he's 21 and I'm only 16" Bethany cried

"Oh so you like him then and well Bethany there is an age gap" Sarah replied

"It's only 5 years mum" Bethany again cried

"True but if we both do anything together it will come out bad for him" Sarah explained

"I know that's what he said and mum please stop I'm not even ready for that stuff yet, he's just so sweet, helpful and caring and I really like him" Bethany also explained

"Are you sure about that and I know he is and well if he looks after you then that's what will make me happy" Sarah suggested

"Are you being serious mum" Bethany said in shock

"Yes darling if he makes you happy and treats you properly then go for it" Sarah smiled

"Thanks mum, thank you so much I love you so much and your the best mum in the world me and Harry are very lucky to have you, but now that's just one problem down but there's another one" Bethany went from happy to sad in a matter of a couple of seconds

"Is it that girl" Sarah asked

"Yes, her name is Ima they had a thing back when they was at school but I'm afraid if there's still something there between them" Bethany explained

"What did he tell you" asked Sarah

"Well he was shocked to see her and it was only a couple of months and it didn't lead anywhere" Bethany said

"Oh well then if there's nothing between you then that's both problems sorted, the next time you see him or if I'll see him we can invite him around" Sarah suggested

"For real" Bethany said

"Yes darling for real, there's nothing stopping you now is there as I said before as long as if you don't do nothing like that and if he treats you right then it'll be a start of a very good relationship" Sarah explained

"Thank you so much mum now can I have my lunch now" Bethany laughed

"Yes how about I treat you for lunch at the cafe" Sarah suggested

"That will be nice thanks mum" Bethany added

The mother and daughter smiled at each other and hugged

They parted and picked up their things and left to go to the cafe for lunch before Bethany needs to be back at school


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sarah asks Rio round

Rio was on his way to the Kabin to get himself the morning paper he was walking with his sister Sapphire as their sister Morticia had already left for school

Just as the brother and sister were passing the Platt's house Sarah could see them walking past as she looked through the living room window she came charging out as she bumped into Rio

"Woah what's the rush Sarah" laughed Rio

"Rio I'm glad I've bumped into you I've been meaning to ask you something" Sarah suggested

"Oh have you know winked Sapphire as she thought that Sarah was going to ask out her brother Rio on a date

"It's not for me Sapphire" smiled Sarah

The brother and sister looked at each other then at Sarah then back at each other as they looked very confused

"What's it about then, what you've been meaning to tell me" a confused Rio questioned

"It's about Bethany" answered Sarah

"I better leave you two to it" Sapphire suggested and walked over into the Kabin leaving Rio and Sarah alone to talk in the street

"Ok Sarah what about Bethany, she hasn't stopped eating again has she" asked rio showing concern

"Oh no it's nothing like that Rio, well yesterday me and Bethany had a sit down mother/daughter heart to heart and you came up" Sarah said

"Me, me what have I done, Sarah I can assure you I've done nothing wrong" Rio stated in a concerned way

"Oh Rio please don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just she confessed to me about what she had told you that she likes you but she's concerned about the age gap" Sarah explained

"Oh that, Sarah she's a lovely young woman but she's 16 and I don't want to get into any trouble" Rio also explained

"We spoke about that also, so I said that if you both don't do nothing together and you will treat her right then I'll be ok with it" Sarah replied

Rio paused and coughed

"Huh ok Sarah, so what about your family like Gail, David and your gran. They wouldn't be so assuring will they" Rio coughed

"Well if they see how much you look after her, she also told me that she feels a connection with you as you're they only lad who has helped her apart from Gary Windass. When he helped the bullying stopped for a bit then it started again but this has been the worst it's ever been" explained Sarah

Rio was in a bit of shock what he was hearing

"Oh ok" Rio said

"She is also concerned about your sister's friend that Ima girl" Sarah also said

"Oh me and Ima was nothing serious, that's in the past and to be honest with you Sarah Bethany is a really beautiful young woman. When we was talking she said that the age gap didn't matter to her but I'm still worried" Rio started to confess but worried

"Oh Rio don't worry, I did tell her that I would ask you to come around so you could have something to eat or something, maybe lunch" Sarah suggested

"That would be very kind of you Sarah, I accept your invite" Rio politely said

"Well that's sorted then, I'll give you my number so we could exchange numbers so I could text you later when Bethany comes home for her lunch" Sarah suggested

"That will be great thank you so my Sarah" said Rio

Sarah and Rio exchanged numbers then Sarah went off shopping while Rio went off in the opposite direction and walked into the Kabin to join his sister

In the Kabin Rio went to look for the morning paper to read the sports section and to see if it had mentioned him signing for Weatherfield County F.C

Sapphire started to wind up her brother but she knew she wasn't that good at winding him up than Morticia she had the skill for it

"So then brother, when's the date booked for you and Sarah" questioned Sapphire

"Oh sister your wrong it wasn't a date with Sarah its just lunch with Bethany" whispered Rio as he saw Norris at the counter and they have already had a run in

"I knew it bro, I absolutely knew, I knew she had a spark for you even though you've only known each other for several weeks" Sapphire praised her brother

"Keep it quiet would you Sapphy I don't want that busy body, ear wigging, gossiping idiot Norris hearing" whispered Rio

"Will do bro, don't worry" laughed Sapphire

Sapphire just wanted a packet of mints so she went to the counter and was served by Rita while Norris was having a whining tantrum

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP NORRIS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" shouted Rita

"Hahahahahahah" laughed Sapphire

As Norris saw Sapphire laughing he gave her an horrible look this was also noticed by Rita and Rio so Rio picked up the paper and warned Norris

"Oi Norris I suggest you look in the other direction instead of giving my sister a dirty look or I want ever come back in this shop again" warned Rio

"Good" Norris muttered

"Good, right don't expect my custom in this place again" Rio also muttered then walking out of the shop without the paper we originally went in for

As Rio walked out of the Kabin, Sapphire quickly paid Rita the money for the mints and followed her brother

"Now look what you've caused Norris" Rita complained

"Oh.. Pphh" Norris stormed off

As the siblings walked off back to their flat Rio was fuming as he is always overprotective of his family

The siblings finally arrived back at their flat Sapphire sat at table and went strait onto her laptop searching for work placements

Rio sat down on the sofa and read one of his sisters magazines for a while

It was soon lunchtime Rio's phone started bleeping so he picked it up to see who it was

It was Sarah that she had text him telling him to come over

Rio got up off the sofa went into his room to put on his white shirt and some smart jeans then sprayed himself with his David Beckham Homme body spray and fragrance, combed his hair then left his room but just before he was about to open the front door Sapphire stopped him

"Phwore bro you smell like a fragrance shop" said Sapphire

"Oh what, is it too much" Rio asked

"No of course not bro, it's fine enjoy your lunch date" laughed Sapphire

"It's not that kind of date sis" Rio sternly said

"I know I'm just messing" again Sapphire laughed

Rio shock his head and smiled then turned to leave the flat

As Rio was walking along he was thinking to himself should he get some small flowers for Bethany or shouldn't he

The more he walked on the more he though about it but by the time he got near the Rovers he stood still for a minute

"Shell I or not, oh stuff I will" Rio said to himself

Rio made up his mind and walked towards Tracy's Preston's Petals to get some flowers

He walked in the florists only to be virtually jumped on by Mary

"What can I get you fine sir" Mary enthusiastically

"Woah" Rio jumped

"Sorry" apologised Mary

"It's ok miss, and yes you could help me. I'm looking to buy a small bunch of flowers for someone please, and I'm wondering if you could help me" asked Rio

"Yes I can help what are you looking for" also asked Mary

"Well I was thinking of some African Lilies or Aster's" Rio explained

"I will just go and have a look if we have some" Mary suggested

As Mary went to look if they have thse chosen flowers Rio looked at all the other different types of flowers he saw his all-time favourite flower which was a rose but he knew they were to romantic to buy at this point

After a few minutes Mary came back with the chosen flowers in hand

"Here we go sir the two types you have chose would you like them wrapped" asked Rio

"Yes please" Rio said

Mary wrapped the flowers in paper

"That will be £5 pound please" Mary said

"Just £5 in that case I'll take 2 bunches" smiled Rio

Rio gave £10 pound to Mary then left the shop with to bunches in hand and carried on his walk to The Platt's

When Rio got outside the Platt's he took one deep breath and knocked on the door as he waited for an answer

Sarah answered the door

"Hello Rio come in" Sarah suggested

He smiled and walked in only to see Bethany sitting at the kitchen table smiling

"Hello Bethany" smiled Rio

"Hello Rio" Bethany also smiled

Sarah just stood and seen her daughters face just lit up so she also smiled and was happy

"Oh I almost forgot these are for you Bethany and these are for you Sarah" Rio explained handing one bunch to Bethany and the other to Sarah

"Awww Rio you really shouldn't have" both Sarah and Bethany said but Bethany felt a bit sad

Which came un-noticed by both Rio and Sarah

"Oh Bethany I'm so sorry have I upset you" asked Rio

"Oh no Rio you haven't it's just no boy has ever brought me some flowers before so I don't know how to react" Bethany explained

"Isn't that sweet of him hey Bethany" Sarah said

"It sure is mum" Bethany smiled

"What are we waiting for sorry Rio take a seat" Sarah said

Rio sat down next to Bethany she felt so happy

"It's only a small lunch I'm afraid Rio it's only a chicken salad" Sarah explained

"Oh don't worry Sarah I'm good this is great thank you" Rio politely said

This made Sarah smile then she sat down

The 3 of them where having a great lunch chatting, laughing and getting to know each other more

As the 3 of them were getting on they didn't realise how quick the time went

Bethany looked at her phone to look at the time

"Oh damn I need to get back to school" Bethany said in shock

"Oh is it that time already" Sarah also said

"Well of course mum, lunch was nice but I need to get a move on to catch this bus" Bethany explained

"No need Bethany I'm free for the rest of the day so if you'd like I'll drive you if you would like" Rio suggested

Bethany and Sarah looked at each other and agree

"Well it would be quicker for you Bethany" Sarah also suggested

"Ok then thank you Rio, I'll just get my coat and bag then" Bethany said

"Ok I'll just go and pick up my car then and thank you Sarah for lunch next time we can have lunch at mine if that's ok" Rio added

Both Rio and Bethany left the Platts and walked to Rio's flat to pick up his car

In Rio's car Bethany felt so happy so all the way from the street back to school she had a massive smile on her face

It didn't take long for Rio to drive Bethany to school

"Could you drop me off down the road please if that's ok Rio" asked Bethany

"Oh course it is" Rio said

Rio park his car so Bethany could get out but as she was getting out of Rio's car she thanked him

"Thank you for the lift Rio and thank you for coming for lunch as well" Bethany thanked

"It was a pleasure Bethany I really enjoyed it and I need to pick Morticia up later so if you'd like I'll drop you off at home as well if you'd like Bethany" Rio suggested

"That would be good thank you Rio" Bethany said

As Bethany got out the car she smiled at Rio then waved him off as he drove off

she watched him off, smiled and the walked to school


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rio makes his debut for Weatherfield County

It's been a week since Bethany, Rio and Sarah had lunch together Rio excited for the days events when he would be playing his first match for his new team mates and new club it was also in the Weathy Gazette nearly the whole street were talking about it especially Steve, Tim, Tyrone, Luke and Kevin as they were football supporters and Weatherfield County mad

It was on a Sunday and the 5 football fanatics were in the pub with their football tops, hats and scarves on having a few drinks before going to the match they were half and half excited one because Rio is now a local so they were happy about it but they've never seen him play so they didn't know what he was like at football

"I really hope Rio is a good player because at the minute County aren't doing well as they should" said Steve

"I agree with you pal" Kevin agreed

"We've got to give the lad a chance you know, he might be a great player" Luke suggested

"That's true Luke" Tim added

As the 5 men were chatting Sapphire, Camilla, Morticia walked into the pub but also closely followed by the Platt's

Apart from Audrey as she was at home looking after baby Harry

"Here Kev, go ask his sister if he's any good" Tyrone suggested

"Alright" Kevin replied

Kevin left the booth he was sitting at with his friends and stood next to Sapphire he felt a bit embarrassed but as he was just about to ask Sapphire, Camilla saw Kevin

"Ermm hello Kevin" Camilla said

"Hello Camilla, myself and my pals are just discussing your son so I wondered as we've never saw him play is he a good football player" asked Kevin

"Oh that's ok my Rio is a good player the last team he was at, he won the league with them 4 times in a row" explained Camilla

"Oh that's good then we need a player like him then, County aren't doing well at the moment" Kevin described

"Oh well you'll be in for a great Sunday afternoon of football then Kevin" Camilla said

"Oh good" Kevin smiled

The Platts we're all sitting at one booth including little Max and Lily

And Sapphire, Morticia and now Camilla were sitting at the next one

As David knew Max was a football fan he wanted to introduce him to County so this was his first time Max will be seeing a live match in person the young lad was so happy and over excited

"When can we go, when can we go" Max repeated a few times

"Not yet Max" David laughed as he could see how excited his son was

As the Rovers began to fill up the time was gradually going by faster and faster

2 o'clock soon came around to the pub began to empty and the Corrie residents began to make their way to the County ground

The Smith's and Platt's all walked together

Already at the county ground Rio was sitting in the home changing room thinking to himself while all of his new team mates were chatting all Rio was doing was sitting the focused and his game face on

The ground began to fill up quickly but Bethany, Sarah, Max, Lily, Gail, Audrey, Camilla, Sapphire and Mortica all felt left out as they were there to cheer on their local team and Rio but they had nothing of the team like a scarf, hat or a top apart from David he had his old County top on what he has since he was a teenager he could still fit into it so David took Max and Lily to the teams small merchandise shop as Bethany, Sarah and Sapphire followed

After 20 minutes they came back with the clubs merchandise

David had a new County top

Max also had the new County top

Lily had a County scarf and hat

Sarah had a County scarf

Both Bethany and Sapphire had a new County top, a scarf and a hat

Bethany had never seen a football match so she didn't know what it was like until now but as for Sapphire she had been to every game Rio had played in

It was nearly time for kick off

"How long is a football match on for" asked Bethany

"A football match is split into 2 halves of 45 minutes" explained Sapphire to her new friend Bethany

"Oh so 90 minutes then" Bethany added

The both teams came running out onto the pitch the home side (Weatherfield County) fan let rip a massive roar

Camilla and Sarah looked out for Rio in the line-up

"Look there he is" both Camilla and Sarah said

The Platt's and Smith families all saw Rio so they all started chanting his name

"RIO!, RIO!, RIO!, RIO!" Chanted the two families

Rio heard his name being chanted, he looked at them and smiled then waved to them he felt so nervous like he was when he played his first game for his old team

He ran to his position he was a right winger

The referee blew his whistle, both sets of fan let out a roar

The home team started out a good few minutes until one of the County players lost the ball so the away players was running with ball at their feet with some good passing until one of the players took a shot the County goalkeeper missed the save as the ball sailed past him into the back of the net County was 0-1 down

The first half began to get quicker there was only 2 minutes left in the first half by this time County was 0-3 the home fans were getting really annoyed with their team until Rio broke through the away team's defence with the ball he sprinted past players tricking them step overs the Platt's and Smith's were at this time on there feet

"RUN RIO RUN" screamed Bethany she was getting into this football supporting thing

Sapphire looked at her and smile so she joined in

"RUN RIO RUN" also scream Sapphire

Rio still had the ball at his feet he only had the keep to beat as the keeper come charging out of his gaol Rio ran around him and took his shot at an open goal the ball left Rio's foot and flew into the back of the net it was now 1-3

The County fans gave out a roar

The Platt's/Smith's were jumping around

The whistle blew for the end of the half

In the stand Bethany and Sapphire hugged

"Rio is amazing and a fast runner" Bethany said

"Yes I know wait until you see what he can do" Sapphire replied

"What's that then" Bethany questioned

"Wait and see Bethany, wait and see" Sapphire answered

Soon the second half quickly kicked off but this time the leading team was having such a bad half the couldn't keep their passing together

Tommy (one of the County players) saw Rio running on the wing he botted the ball forward to him

Rio stuck out a leg to control the ball the County fans couldn't believe what they were witnessing from their newest and youngest player Rio Smith

Rio still with the ball took on 3 players then passed it, he received the ball again he was 23 yards away from there away team's box he took the shot the ball flew passed the away defenders and flew passed their keeper it was now 2-3 the home fans began cheering the more Rio received the ball the more the home fans cheered

County had a corner Rio was in the away's team box waiting for the ball to come into the box so he put his hand up calling for the pass

Tommy whipped the ball into the box Rio jumped to chest the ball with control and he fall back to his an acrobatic over head kick the ball flew into the net 3-3

The home crowd were stunned at what they had just seen even the players were Rio their newest player had just scored a great goal and his third of the match

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" shouted David he was also stunned

"It's called an acrobatic overhead kick David" Camilla explained

"That was awesome" Max added

"3-3 daddy" Lily said

David heard his daughter say the score and he was so proud of her

There was only a minute to go Tommy tackled the opposite team player took the shot but it was saved by the keeper but he didn't catch it he just punched it away the ball yet again came to Rio he knocked the ball into the back of the net to make it 4-3

Rio ran towards the home fans started to break dance then done the dance move called the dab in the crowd some on the home fans know about the dab so they did it as well

The referee blew the whistle for full time the Home fans were loving it, it's there first win in 7 matches they've only managed to with 3 but now 4 of the 7 matches

"HE GOES BY THE NAME RIO SMITH, OH HE GOES BY THE NAME RIO SMITH, HE WEARS THE NUMBER 7 SHIRT, HIS NAME IS RIO SMITH" chanted David and Max

The County players went into their home changing room and were celebrating their victory

After their celebration the players were showered and changed into their clothes there wore to come to the ground then left the changing rooms and went to join their families

Rio went to meet his Mum and sisters plus the Platt's

"You were amazing Rio" Max said

"Thank you Max" smiled Rio

"That was my first ever football match I've come to and I had a blast thank you Rio" Bethany said then gave him a hug in front of her family and Rio's

"What is there something we've missed here" David and Gail said in shock

"Ermmm" Rio and Bethany embarrassedly said

Camilla, Sapphire and Morticia stood smiling but David and Gail looked confused

"Mum, David don't start Bethany likes Rio and last week myself, Bethany and Rio had lunch together" Sarah explained

"Ok so let me get this strait my niece could be dating a footballer" David announced

"Well ermm there is an age gap between us though David" Rio said

"Oh to hell with that my niece and a footballer ey, it's about time Bethany is happy" David replied

Gail, Sarah and Bethany was in shock is David being nice for once to his niece

"What" David laughed

"Nothing" Sarah, Gail and Bethany also laughed

The both families left the County ground and all went to the pub to celebrate a great win for their local team

David had a pint

Max and Lily had a glass of orange juice

Gail has white wine

Sarah had red wine

Bethany has a large coke

Camilla has a large G&T

Sapphire has a pint

Rio also had a pint

Morticia also had a large coke


End file.
